


It's a Date

by Maybe44



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, References to S02E12 "Rex and the City", Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44
Summary: It is finally time to set up a real date!
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and consists solely of some tooth-rotting fluff... But hey, it's Valentine's day, so I hope you enjoy! 🥰

"Time heals all wounds, that's what they say."

"Yeah. It does."

"Yeah. You don't want to wait too long."

"No... you don't."

"You know, I was thinking..."

And that's when Jesse had jumped in, suggesting a retro movie night at Charlie's place, interrupting Sarah midsentence. The conversation kept playing over and over in his mind ever since.

Despite the fact that the four of them actually had a fun night together watching classic romcoms, ever since their little talk Charlie was dying to find out what Sarah had wanted to say that night.   
He had some ideas, oh, he definitely had. However, she hadn't brought it up again. Fair to say, he hadn't, either.

He truly loved the movie or game nights where the four of them would hang out together, ordering pizza, drinking beer. He wasn't jealous of Rex who would with nice regularity end up snuggling against Sarah, his furry head on her lap. No, not at all. Sometimes the dog would look at him with his big brown puppy eyes as if he wanted to say, _see, it's that easy_. Considering this, he had to admit the dog possibly had a point there. 

So on February 14th Charlie finally decided to go for broke. 

In the morning he went right up to the lab to see the woman he had a secret crush on for such a long time now. Rex ran ahead, carrying a single red rose in his snout. Obediently, he sat down at the door of the lab, knowing full well he was not allowed to enter the sterile environment. 

Gently Charlie knocked on the doorframe, "Hey, Sarah."

She looked up and smiled warmly, "Good morning, Charlie, Rex!" Her eyes landed on the flower. "Oh, Rex, what have you got there?"

Charlie smiled shyly, "He, um..., I, um... we got you a little something for Valentine's day..."

Sarah bent down and took the rose from the dog, "Aww, thank you. You're too kind." She ruffled Rex' fur and looked at Charlie with shining eyes, genuinely touched by the surprising gesture.

Charlie caught her eye, "Um, actually I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me today."

Sarah smiled, "Sure. Your place, as usual? We could order Thai."

"Actually, I was thinking on eating out tonight. I, um, booked a table at the Terrace Restaurant for tonight."

Her face showed confusion for a moment, then her eyes sparkled with joy, "You did? But it's Valentine's day! You must have made that reservation weeks in advance!"

Sheepishly he ran a hand over his face, "I did. You know, ever the optimist here..." He grinned his signature Charlie Hudson smile which made the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly, "So, I'll pick you up at 7.30pm?"

"Okay, it's a date," Sarah agreed, making the confirmation sound like a question at the same time.

Their eyes locked and Charlie smiled tenderly, "It's definitely a date."

\- The End


End file.
